One Simple Sunshine
by Ninike
Summary: She wished she had that freedom to fall down, without making a scene. Somehow she managed to keep herself steady without failing, even with her thoughts disturbed by a single tear. [One-shot]


**Title : One simple sunshine**

**Author:** XxxStrawberry-WitchxxX

**Genre:** Angst/Tradgedy

**Warning :** Major angst.

**Summary:** She wished she had that freedom to fall down, without making a scene. Somehow she managed to keep herself steady without failing, even with her thoughts disturbed by a single tear.[One-shot]

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything exept the plot,the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling but the song 'Sleeping sun' belongs to Nightwish**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**One Simple Sunshine...**

* * *

****

****

_The rain knocked against the window,falling down from above. She wished she had that freedom to fall down,without making a scene. Somehow she managed to keep herself steady without failing, even with her thoughts disturbed by a single tear. Her life was torture, she couldn't help but see that she wanted something beyond being smart and talented, the thing she couldn't have was something she longed for forever. Fire couldn't destroy the ice this time, it was too cold to be turned around. She was burned out, enough to fall asleep for eternity, if that existed. Weeping in the night, too awake completely empty, an emptyness that could never be complete again._

**_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest_**

_Her dreams are meant to be destroyed, swallowd into a dark hole until they are fully gone. She silently hopes that sunlight will fill her path after all those days of darkness closing her way. Praying doesn't help anymore, it never did, isn't there any hope left for her to live her life as she should?_

_Memories she couldn't hide from anymore, wandered through her soul, entering her heart only to be lost again. After a long path of screaming and fighting at things she couldn't see, her mind would take control and sank into a deeper ground. "Why did this happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong," She thought through helpless cries of sadness and pain._

**_For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
A truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime_**

_A constant swirl of shattered hope and faith would close her eyes into complete darkness. Her ears would no longer hear sounds that would make her feel better, but they couldn't, nothing helped. Not one soul knew what she was going through, she thought it was better to not involve people and drown them next to her in a pool of a bleeding soul. She walks alone, though the moon held her company at night, but night doesn't last more then a couple of hours. She isn't who she thinks she was, her true nature isn't what she wanted to be; her heart chose to be left alone, to die in her breathing room which now was completely closed for any air to come near._

**_I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_**

_Until now her shadow leaded the way,who arrived at a place full with life and ambition.But life doesn't exist out of a shadow,shadows are meant to be loners,alone in the sunshine hoping to find a dark corner in someone's life to be held and filled with emptyness and sadness.Oh how she wished to see sunshine once again, to be brightened by a simple shine. But rain, thunder and clouds still made her who she was, a girl with no dreams, hope, faith and happiness. Her life broke apart on one simple day by one simple memory that will haunt her forever._

**_Sorrow has a human heart  
From my God it will depart  
Id sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go  
222 days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poets play  
Until theres nothing left to say_**

_Now she is still here, empty and awake. Waiting for her piece of sunshine, to shine on her life once again. Deep inside she knows that that day may never come, until then she still has her shadows, rain, thunder and clouds and that can take nobody away from her, it's the only thing that keeps her alive. How harder she tries how deeper she falls. Rain knocks on her window once again, this time she opened her window to welcome them into her closed room, for the first time in many years ,she let someone breathe in the same room as hers. Her window was open, as her soul walked through the ultimate door, her tears again are shed and unforgotten as she falls without making a scene to be forever filled with_ _one simple sunshine..._

_**The End**_

(An: My first angst fic yay! so what did ya think? pls review! Love ya'll!)


End file.
